The Perils of Warehouse Parties
by JaneDoh
Summary: Surely no harm can come from a Warehouse party. Right?


The Perils of Warehouse Parties

"Typical," Claudia muttered, as she pulled aside the curtain and watched the heavy rain pelting against her bedroom window. The dark sky appropriately responded with a blinding flash of light, accompanied by a deafening boom of thunder. Sometimes she was _sure_ that the Warehouse affected the weather in its surrounding areas; this had to be the sixth storm in the last two months, not to mention the three bouts of hail and the mini-tornado that seemed to have confined itself to the garden-bed at Leena's. Claudia squinted her eyes as the next wave of lightning appeared, trying to get a glimpse of any suspicious looking garden gnomes or other objects that may have previously eluded her at the Bed and Breakfast she called home. But the rain tauntingly increased until the world outside was a whitewash.

And then the lights went out.

"Perfect," Claudia concluded. She gave an indignant huff, stumbled across the room until she felt her bedside table, and lit a candle. Surveying her small room, she was dismayed by the limited options – Claudia Donovan was not a woman who coped well with 'quiet time'. Or lack of technology.

Mumbling to herself, she grabbed her guitar, and flopped down on the bed. She would have preferred to be at the Warehouse to keep herself occupied, but Arty had sent her home early, telling her to get home before the storm hit. When she had pointed out that he wasn't heeding his own advice, he grumbled something about an important project he was organising, so he would get there when he was good and ready, and that most young people would be grateful for time off work. The word 'insubordinate' had come up somewhere in the monologue as well. She loved the old guy, but at times he was just such an old… _fuddy-duddy._

Arty had ordered Myka and Pete into Univille a few hours earlier, telling them to stock up on some supplies before the storm hit. She thought they would have been back by now, but it was too early to worry. Anyway, the two Secret Service agents had dealt with more electrical activity within the Warehouse itself than they ever would from Mother Nature, so she was sure they would survive. But she was hoping they would be back soon, because the two of them sure livened up the place.

Claudia lay herself down on her back, the guitar resting on her stomach as she stared at the ceiling. Her calloused fingers plucked at the metal strings, and she aimlessly strummed a few chords, wallowing in the self-pity of a confined youth on a Saturday night. With no power. On her birthday.

 _Worst 21_ _st_ _ever,_ she thought.

The thought made her smirk. In reality, she had never really cared for birthdays – well, not since Joshua had disappeared – but there was still something satisfying in grovelling over her predicament on what society deemed a momentous occasion. But despite this day supposedly being her 'coming of age' she seemed destined to spend yet another birthday on her own. The fact that she hadn't actually told anyone it was her birthday wasn't doing much to help the situation, but she didn't want to draw attention to herself. Birthdays were supposed to be a time of celebration within families, but because she had been alone for so many years, she had begun to resent them for reminding her of what she had lost. Maybe there was a song in it. She made a mental note to jot down some lyrics as her fingers plucked out a simple melody.

Just as the storm reached its crescendo, she heard a voice booming out from downstairs: "Claude!"

It was Pete; he and Myka must be back. The thought brightened Claudia up a bit, but she didn't want to seem too eager.

"What?" she shouted back.

"Come downstairs."

"Why?"

"My stuff finally arrived at the post office, come check out those comics I was telling you about."

Claudia mulled over the statement for a while; she was pretty eager to see Pete's collection, but she wasn't sure if she was quite ready to let go of her depression just yet.

"And there's a package for you," Myka added.

Claudia's eyes widened. _Joshua!_ He must have sent her something for her birthday. She slid the guitar onto the bed beside her, grabbed the candle, and raced out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Claudia's sneakers squeaked on the stairs as she bounded down them two at a time. She burst into the living room, and was greeted by a drenched Pete and Myka, and a beaming Leena.

"Surprise!" they said in unison, standing beneath a Happy 21st Birthday banner that had been strung up on the wall. Pete threw a streamer, which whizzed past Claudia's ear as it unfurled over her shoulder. She was pretty sure he was aiming for her head from the cheeky look on his face.

There was a brightly wrapped box on the floor in front of them, with an ostentatious bow on top. Claudia eyed the gift for a few moments, then looked back at the trio. She couldn't help the broad smile that spread across her face.

"Thanks, guys," she said as she placed the candle on the mantle. "How did you know it was my birthday?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Claudia, we're in the Secret Service. Did you really think you could hide a 21st birthday?" Myka questioned.

"Arty knows everything," Pete added. "By the way, he called us on the Farnsworth earlier. He's stuck at the Warehouse until the storm settles a bit. But he told us to wish you a happy birthday."

"Well thank you for your gallant efforts in delivering the message," Claudia offered, "but there was no need to dress up for the occasion." She flicked her head at Pete and Myka, whose wet clothes were hanging from them.

Myka narrowed her eyes, and pulled at a lock of hair that was plastered to her cheek. "Lucky we like you enough to brave the storm and make it home for this." But she could only hold the gaze for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

"Well, before I get changed," Myka continued, "I think it's time for a birthday hug."

Before Claudia could protest, Myka had vaulted over the present and grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Arrgh, Myka," Claudia screeched, "you're soaking wet."

"I know," Myka responded mirthfully.

Claudia could already feel the water starting to soak through her jacket when Pete basically tackled the two of them.

"Group hug!" he shouted.

"I'll pass," giggled Leena as she watched Claudia squirming.

By the time her friends had released her, Claudia felt like _she_ had been the one caught in the storm.

"Thanks guys," Claudia started, "but next time you might try using a towel. I've heard they're really effective for drying off."

"Where's the fun in that?" Myka asked. "Anyway, I'm going to get out of these wet clothes," she announced as Pete shrugged off his jacket and dumped it on the back of the couch. The cotton of his shirt was saturated, and it contoured to his chest. "Looks like you need to get out of that shirt, too."

"Agreed," Pete said.

Myka started heading towards the stairs but stopped suddenly when she had a thought. "Oh, Claude," she started as she turned around, but she didn't finish the sentence, distracted by the site of Pete with his shirt unbuttoned and half off.

" _Pete!_ " Myka exclaimed, one eyebrow raised in chastisement.

"Oh, you mean put another one on?" he asked. "Sorry, I must have misunderstood." He smirked as he rearranged his shirt and started heading towards the stairs.

Myka was blocking the pathway, both hands on hips and her lips pursed. Pete knew he wasn't off the hook yet.

"Forgotten something?" she asked. He stopped and looked at her. Her eyes flicked to the couch, then back to him. He finally twigged, took a few steps backwards, and scooped the wet jacket off the couch.

"Sorry, Mom," he mumbled as Myka side-stepped to let him past. "Back soon, ladies," he said as he headed up the stairs.

Myka rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help the grin appearing on her face. "As I was saying before I was _rudely interrupted_ ," Myka said pointedly, loud enough for Pete to hear even though he was at the top of the stairs, "wait until we're back to open the present."

XXXXXXXXXX

Leena had placed candles at strategic places throughout the living room and dining room. She now walked over and lit the fireplace. The flickering light created a warm glow, which almost made Claudia happy that the power had gone out.

"You look like you could do with a new set of clothes too," Leena said.

"Hey, don't knock my style," Claudia said in mock offence.

Leena gave her a dry stare. "Give me your jacket."

Claudia smiled as she removed the garment and tossed it over to Leena, who hung it next to the fireplace.

Despite her best efforts, Claudia couldn't take the anticipation any longer. She walked over to where the present still sat on the floor and picked it up.

It was _heavy._

She shook it a little, but no ground-breaking sounds were elicited. However, a loud crack of thunder coincidentally rang out, which would have been an appropriate effect if she were in a movie about a mad scientist, Claudia thought.

"You seriously can't wait five more seconds?" Leena asked. Her eyes rose upwards at the sound of Pete's and Myka's feet in the upstairs rooms.

Claudia screwed up her nose in excitement and shuffled over to the couch, flopping down with the present in her lap.

"Can I at least open the card?" Claudia asked, as she grabbed the large envelope from beneath the bow.

"No!" Leena shouted. She hurried over and snatched it, bashing her knee on the coffee table in the process.

Claudia's eyes widened at the vehement response. "Sheesh. Calm down."

Leena rubbed at her leg and fell onto the couch. "It'll ruin the surprise."

"Well, you could have just told me," Claudia started. "No need to be running in the house." She gave Leena a sincere stare. "That's how accidents happen."

"You do realise I would kick your ass if my knee was functioning?"

Claudia patted her on the knee. "Yes, I do." She gave Leena a victorious smile, then scooted a couple of inches away from her, just in case.

The sound of heavy boots thundering down the stairs could only belong to one person.

"Hey, hey, it's present time." Pete jogged into the living room then slouched down in the armchair next to the fire.

"Wait for me," Myka added as she hurried down the stairs. She squeezed her way in between Claudia and the end of the couch.

Claudia pulled at the bow but it didn't seem to budge. She picked at it with her fingernails for a few moments, before abandoning that idea, and trying to tear it with her teeth.

"Is this ribbon Warehouse issue?" Claudia asked incredulously.

"I tied it," Pete said, thumbs pointing to himself proudly. "Seeing the girls wouldn't let me do the wrapping, I thought I'd do a good job on the bow."

"Here," Leena said, producing a pocket knife from somewhere. "Use this."

Myka, Pete and Claudia looked at her in bewilderment.

"What?" Leena asked.

"You, umm, always carry that around?" Pete inquired.

"You never know when you might need it," Leena replied, shrugging her shoulders offhandedly.

Claudia tilted her head. "Can't argue with that." She nicked the bow and removed it from the package. She made short work of the wrapping, until the box beneath was revealed: a Fender Mustang IV amplifier. Her eyes widened.

"Wicked!"

"We know your other amp busted a few weeks ago," Leena said.

"And we thought it was time for an upgrade anyway," Myka added.

"Just don't go practising at midnight, okay?" Pete warned.

Claudia put her hand on her heart. "I promise," she said, a huge grin on her face.

" _Now,_ you can open this," Leena said, handing over the envelope.

It looked like one of those giant novelty cards might be contained within it. Claudia pulled at the sticky flap at the back and reached inside. Her brow furrowed in confusion; there wasn't a card, just sheets of paper. She opened them up: blank sheet music pages.

"You're good, Claude'" Leena said sincerely. "You need to write down some of those tunes you strum out."

Claudia stared at the pages in front of her. She kept her head down, but her eyes looked up. She could see Pete in the chair opposite, his head nodding. She swallowed deeply, then turned to her side, and saw Myka's encouraging smile.

It wasn't often that Claudia was stuck for words, but she suddenly found herself unable to speak. She had spent so much of her youth alone that she wasn't used to praise, and she was horrified to feel the flush in her cheeks.

Myka leant over and gave her a hug. "Just don't go getting a big head," she said, before giving her a playful punch in the arm.

Claudia sniffed and cleared her throat. "Well, I could whip up a masterpiece now, but," she tapped the amp, "this baby needs power." She pointed to the dark bulbs in the ceiling. "Seems like the musical world will have to wait just a little bit longer to be graced with my presence."

"Oh, write your first song about me," Pete suggested. "That's sure to be a hit."

"Thanks for the advice, Maestro." Claudia threw a cushion at him to emphasise the sarcasm.

"Don't make me come over there," Pete warned.

Claudia seemed to take that as a challenge, pulling the other cushion out from behind Myka. Pete pre-empted the manoeuvre and leapt from his chair, striding towards the trio. He had almost reached them when he clipped the coffee table, making him stumble the remaining distance.

There was a mixture of squeals from the girls and a howl from Pete as he crashed into the couch, tipping it over until the four of them spilled onto the ground in a tangle.

Myka was the first to start laughing after the initial shock. Claudia was trying to extricate herself from beneath Pete while Leena lay sprawled on her back.

"Seriously," Pete complained, rubbing at his knee as he rolled off Claudia, "that coffee table has got to go."

"Well, you shouldn't run in the house, Pete," Leena groaned. She looked over at Claudia and grinned. "That's how accidents happen."

XXXX

The couch had been put back in its conventional orientation, the coffee table was shifted back the few inches to its original position and none of the candles had fallen over and started a fire; always a good start to a party.

"Sorry there isn't more we can do, Claudia," Myka said. "We were going to take you for your first big night out, but the conditions aren't exactly conducive to travelling."

As though on cue, a rumble of thunder emanated from above, so loud that the windows rattled.

"I had a birthday dinner organised, but I can't cook it until we get the power back," Leena apologized.

"Lucky I got those cookies!" Pete exclaimed.

"Yes, Pete," Myka said, "your contribution to the shopping expedition this afternoon was a resounding success."

"We'll make it up to you. Next week, we'll take you to one of the clubs," Leena promised.

"But until then, you're stuck with us oldies," Pete said.

"Guys, this is the best birthday I've had," Claudia said honestly. "Well, since I was a kid, at least."

Her friends merely gave her disbelieving smiles.

"I'm serious. And this present is perfect."

"And thanks to the awesomeness that is South Dakota's power grid, you can't even use it," Pete said.

The group fell quiet for a moment in contemplation as the wind whistled through the small gaps in the window panes.

"I'll have to scour the kitchen for supplies," Leena said, trying to brighten the mood. "Luckily Pete has a fondness for junk food that doesn't require cooking."

"You know I would have had time to grab more if we hadn't gotten caught at the post office."

"Oh, your package!" Myka exclaimed. "I almost forgot." She rushed over to the handbag that she had left on the table.

Claudia turned to Pete. "There really is a package?" she asked. "That wasn't just to trick me into coming downstairs?"

"There really is. More importantly, my stuff arrived. We can spend the night sorting my comic collection if you…"

"Yeah, yeah," Claudia said distractedly, as Myka presented her with a small brown package, littered with stamps from Switzerland.

"Leena," Claudia prompted, with her hand out.

The knife made its second appearance of the night, and soon the paper and duct tape was in tatters. Claudia extracted a rectangular box wrapped in silver paper, and opened the small card that was stuck to the top of it.

 _Hey Kiddo,_

 _Welcome to adulthood. I know I've missed a lot of the years along the way that got you to this point. But I always knew you'd be a success when you grew up, and you proved me right. Even though we are technically nearly the same age now, I'll always remember you as my_ really _little sister._

 _I searched a long time for this gift. It reminds me of those weekends we'd spend on the couch watching movies, with a big bag of popcorn and overactive imaginations. The present is from one of our favourites, the actual prop used in the bar scene in Nepal. I guess you didn't end up being that archaeologist that you were so adamant you would be, but hopefully this gift will remind you of a happy childhood, before the dark days. I know you would have loved this when you were a kid, but it would have been inappropriate at the time. At least now you should be able to appreciate it!_

 _Hope to be home soon. Don't have too much fun without me._

 _Joshua_

Claudia closed the card and shoved it in the back pocket of her jeans, smiling at the memory of the more carefree times with her brother. She pulled the tape off the present until she found the cardboard box inside and sifted through shredded paper until her hand grasped the gift.

Her eyes lit up as she pulled it from the casing. "Awesome, Bro," she uttered, beaming.

"What is it?" asked Leena.

"This," began Claudia, triumphantly holding the object forward, "is Marion Ravenwood's shot glass."

"No way," said Pete, his fingers reaching out to touch it.

"Uh, who?" asked Myka.

"You know, _Marion…Ravenwood,"_ repeated Claudia as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Myka still looked baffled, and Leena just shook her head slightly.

"Raiders of the Lost Ark…?" Pete added, "Indiana Jones sidekick…?"

"Ohhh, yeah," said Leena, nodding in recognition, "I loved that movie when I was a kid. She was cool."

Claudia swatted at Pete's hand, before his grubby fingers made contact with the glass. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call her his sidekick."

"What? Of course she was," Pete argued.

"No, she was more like his equal," Claudia protested.

The argument stopped, when Pete and Claudia noticed the baffled look still on Myka's face.

"You seriously haven't seen Indiana Jones?" asked Pete.

Myka shook her head.

"Temple of Doom? Last Crusade?" Pete prompted. Myka stared at him blankly. He turned to Claudia. "Let's not mention the last one."

"I hear ya," she whispered out the side of her mouth, putting her fist up and bumping it against Pete's.

Myka could see the smugness all over their faces. She crossed her arms defensively.

"Some kids watched movies…" Myka started.

"And others read books," finished Leena, Pete and Claudia in a sing-song tone. "We know."

Myka made an indignant humph.

"You seriously had a sheltered childhood," Pete said, shaking his head in dismay. "One day I am going to lock you in my room, with that flat screen tv, and you aren't coming out until you have seen all the classics."

"We may have differing opinions on what 'classics' are," Myka retorted.

"Well I'm sure most people would…"

"Children," Claudia interjected, stepping between them, "there will be plenty of time to argue the finer points of literature vee film in a more civilised manner later. But in the mean time, I am twenty-one, and I am holding an empty shot glass. What is wrong with this picture?"

Leena smirked in the background. "I'll go see what we have."

"I'll give you a hand," Myka offered. "I guess we need to round up some of those snacks too."

The two of them began heading towards the kitchen, when Myka stopped and turned around. "Oh, Pete. What about you?" she asked awkwardly.

Claudia realised what she was referring to, and started to feel guilty about her overt exuberance.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be fine." The girls didn't respond for a while, and he gave them an earnest stare. "It's not like this is the first challenge I've had."

"You sure?" Claudia asked.

He stared at her like she was crazy. "It's your 21st," he reminded her. "I don't want you to remember me as the old grump who started preaching to you on your birthday."

Leena piped up. "Don't worry, Pete. I'll make you a mocktail."

Pete looked interested for a few seconds, then gave an offhanded wave. "Nah, I don't need one of those girly drinks."

"I'll put an umbrella in it." Leena added. Pete seemed to be turning. "And a swizzle stick." His eyes lit up a fraction. "With a monkey on it."

"Sold!" Pete said.

Leena and Myka disappeared into the kitchen, while Claudia and Pete took a seat at the table.

Claudia stared at the glass, a smile appearing on her face.

"Your brother really picked a winner, huh?" Pete said, nodding towards the glass. "I mean, a real movie prop. Total geek heaven."

"Yeah," Claudia agreed. "But it's not just that. Just looking at it reminds me of being a little kid, curled up on the couch next to him. He seemed so… _old._ And smart. I always wanted to be as smart as him when I grew up."

"You know what?" Pete paused until Claudia looked up at him. "You're smarter."

Claudia's eyes went back to the glass in embarrassment. "Not really," she said. "Just a different kind of smart."

Pete could see her squirm in the chair, so decided to put her out of her misery. "Yeah, a smart-ass," he joked.

Claudia opened her mouth to make a comeback, but then relented, her lip curling in one corner. "You've got me there."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Pete leant forward, his elbows resting on the table. Claudia rolled the base of the glass on the table but stopped when she saw Pete looking at her intently.

"Don't be in such a hurry to grow up," Pete said. "Drinking is not all it's cracked up to be."

Claudia also leant forward conspiratorially. "Despite the innocent and wholesome demeanour I put forth," she said wryly, before cupping her hand over her mouth as though letting him in on a secret, "I have had the odd glass of alcohol before."

"I'm sure you have," Pete said knowingly. "Just take it easy, ok?"

Claudia's response was interrupted by Myka making her way back from the kitchen, her arms laden with packages and jars of processed food and bowls of varying sizes.

"Cookies?" Pete asked.

"Sorry, they're going to be the ritzy dessert," Myka informed him, dumping the items onto the table. "For entrée we have carrot and celery sticks with crackers and hummus," she started, quite bemused by Pete's look of disgust, "followed by Doritos and salsa, cheese platter, mixed nuts, salami and," she grabbed two jars and peered critically at the labels, "black olives and semi-dried tomatoes."

"Food of champions," Pete surmised.

Myka started arranging the food, even as Pete was picking bits off the plates before they hit the table.

The salsa jar opened with a pop, and Claudia scooped out a dollop of the sauce with a Dorito. She hadn't realised how hungry she was until the smell of the food had hit her. She then turned her attention to the jar of olives, twisting the lid until her knuckles went white. She wiped her hand on her jeans, ensuring no remnants of salsa would hamper her endeavour. Her second attempt involved screwing up her nose and some very unladylike grunts. She plonked the jar on the table.

"Can you pass me that cheese knife?" Claudia asked Myka.

"I'll cut you up some cheese if you want," Myka offered, shoving the remaining piece of carrot into her mouth to free up her hands.

"No, I want it to open the jar," Claudia clarified.

"Stand aside, ladies," Pete said as he swiped the jar of olives off the table, and in a proud display of masculinity, managed to open the jar without going red in the face.

"My hero," muttered Claudia, giving him a sardonic grin.

The honking of the Farnsworth took them by surprise, and Myka grabbed it from her bag, waiting until she had returned to the table before opening it. She held it at arm's length, Claudia and Pete squashing in either side of her.

"Good, you're all safe," Arty said. "Claudia, first of all, Happy Birthday."

"Aww, thanks, Arty," Claudia responded. "When are you going to make an appearance?"

"That is what I was calling you about. This storm is creating havoc with the electronics over here. I was trying to get back earlier, but it will seem I am stuck here until the storm settles down a bit." There was a loud crash that could be heard from the speakers and Arty's eyes flicked to the side. "Damn, not again."

"Hey, are you all right over there? You sure you don't want me to come over and help out?" Pete offered.

"No," Arty said flinching as a flash of light seemed to white out the screen of the Farnsworth for a few moments. There were a few indeterminate syllables from Arty, and it almost looked like he was talking to himself for a few seconds, before focusing on the screen again. "I better go and check these circuits. Have fun, I'll see you soon." He looked like he was just about to push the button to turn off the connection. "And don't break anything," he added, before the screen went blank.

Myka closed the lid of the Farnsworth with a snap.

"How's Arty?" Leena asked, a tray of drinks in her hand.

Claudia, Myka and Pete all jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Geez, Leena, why are you so damn light-footed," Pete said, his hand over his heart as it settled back to a normal rhythm.

"Well, I could thump around like an elephant on those weekends you stay in bed until ten am, if you like."

"On second thoughts, it is actually a trait I am quite fond of," Pete decided.

"Ok, so it is Pina Coladas all round," Leena said, placing a fancy cocktail glass in front of each of them. "Yours, of course, is a little different from the others," she said to Pete diplomatically.

"Thanks, Leena," Pete said distractedly, poking at the monkey hanging on the swizzle stick, watching it swing back and forth.

"That really does look brilliant," Claudia said, pointing to the creamy drink. She then turned to Leena, brow furrowed in consternation, and she was pouting, just the slightest amount. "But I want to use my new glass," she said.

"Give me a sec," Leena replied, jogging back to the kitchen and emerging a few moments later with two bottles in her hand. "Jack Daniels," she said, wiggling her right hand, "or Arty's home brew. I think it is vodka," she said hesitantly, squinting at the faded ink on the label.

"JD," Claudia said confidently.

"You sure," Myka asked. "Straight?!"

"Yep," Claudia replied with a nod of her head.

Leena filled the glass three-quarters of the way, while Myka and Pete exchanged a glance that clearly implied things were not going to end well.

Claudia picked up the shot glass and downed the contents in one gulp, the glass making a clanking sound as she put it back down on the table.

She seemed fine.

For about two seconds.

Pete couldn't quite tell if it was a cough, or a sneeze as Claudia expelled air out her nose and mouth at the same time, her face going red. Myka put her hand over her mouth to hide her grin, while Leena's hand hovered over Claudia's back, not sure if patting her on the back was going to be a help or a hindrance.

Claudia gave them the two thumbs up sign between the coughing and spluttering, her eyes watering slightly.

"So, another one?" Leena asked, trying not to giggle.

Claudia tried to speak, but resorted to waving her hand as an indication that she did not require another one at this point in time; or possibly ever.

"Well this," Myka started, raising her cocktail and clinking it against Leena's, "looks delicious."

Just as she finished her sentence, one of the windows blew open, the wind instantly howling into the room and weaving its way through the candles. Leena ran to the offending window and pushed against it, her shirt covered in fat spots of rain in the time it took to close it.

Myka and Pete got up, each picking up a candle that was still lit to light the others that had been extinguished by the blast of air.

"That is really coming down," Pete said, peering out the window. "I don't think Arty will be able to get back for ages."

"Well we can't just sit here drinking all night," Myka said.

"Agreed," came a hoarse voice from the table.

"What about a game of Poker?" Leena suggested.

"Strip?" Pete asked, hopefully.

Three pairs of eyebrows were raised at him. Leena's reply was deadpan. "Texas Hold'em."

Pete shrugged. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"We've already seen more than enough of you tonight, Pete," Myka added.

"That's what your lips say, but your eyes can't lie," Pete responded.

"You know the moment you put down the flammable object, I _will_ throw something at you?" Myka said, accompanied by her no-nonsense stare.

"Ahh, it appears I need this candle to go and get the pack of cards out of my bag," Pete retorted. "How unfortunate for you."

The light bobbed up the stairs as Pete made his way to his room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pete came back down the stairs, candle in one hand, pack of cards in the other. He stepped into the living room, prepared to make some egotistical statement about saving the day, when he saw Leena divvying out poker chips and Myka shuffling a pack of cards.

"Why didn't you tell me you already had cards?" Pete asked.

"I didn't want to upset your little plan to escape the wrath of Myka," Leena said with a smirk. "Besides, we have had this poker set here for ages, it's about time it got used."

"Well, at least you have a spare pack now," Pete responded.

"If we are in desperate need for a pack of cards with naked women on them, I'm sure you can help us out," Claudia said dryly.

Pete scoffed. "As if I would buy playing cards with naked women on them." He shook his head in mock disgust before strategically placing himself in the seat opposite Myka. He placed the candle on the table, then surreptitiously took a glance at his deck of cards under the table: generic casino cards. Thank God.

Claudia concentrated on pouring portions of the Pina Colada from the cocktail glass into her shot glass, not wanting to forsake her present so soon. She gulped down the drink as she pulled a card from the pack that Leena had offered.

"This is a much better option," Claudia told Leena, indicating to the cocktail, before filling her shot glass up again.

Leena smiled in appreciation, and Let Myka and Pete each take a card before choosing one herself. She sat down on Pete's right hand side, and then all of the players flipped their cards over.

"King of Spades," Pete shouted, punching his fist in the air when it was revealed that he had the highest card. "Pass me the button."

"Enjoy your victory while it lasts," Claudia said as she watched Leena slide the button with 'Dealer' written on it, "because it will be the last."

Pete mimicked her in a high pitched voice as he shuffled the cards, while Claudia put one chip on the table, and Myka put two.

"So, everyone knows the rules?" Leena asked, the others nodding in answer.

"I've been playing since I was a kid," Myka piped up.

"Myka," Claudia said in a sarcastic tone, "I didn't take you for a gambler."

"I'm not," Myka replied, "I just played a lot of indoor games. I was president of the Card Club at school."

"I bet you were," Pete said, only half under his breath, as he skimmed the cards across the table to each player.

"I know the rules," Claudia admitted, "but I've only played a few times."

"That's what all the hustlers say," Pete said, tapping his nose as he gave her a wink. "Don't think I'm falling for that."

The room fell quiet as they each picked up their cards. Leena decided to match Myka's bet, as did Pete, and Claudia also added one chip to even up the bet.

Pete eyed off the other players as he took the top card of the pack and started to place it face down on the table. He was so busy concentrating on the reactions of his friends that he bumped the candle, which leaned dangerously to one side, the wax trickling down the side of it. Leena made a grab for it, managing to steady it before it fell over completely.

"Uh, Pete," Myka said ostentatiously, "when they say burn one card, they don't mean literally."

Claudia laughed, and high-fived Myka.

"I might just move this," Leena decided, picking up the candle and instead placing it on the bookshelf.

Pete placed three cards face up in the centre of the table.

"Check," Claudia said, without even looking at her cards.

Myka threw two more chips on the table, and Leena copied her without hesitation.

Pete gave them a smug look and picked up two chips, slowly stacking them on top of the others in front of him.

Three pairs of eyes turned to Claudia. Her eyes went wide as she shook her head. "I'm out." She downed the contents of her shot glass and pushed her cards into the middle of the table.

Pete revealed another card on the centre of the table and Myka confidently added another two chips. Leena looked at her sideways, seemed to contemplate her move for a moment, then contributed two chips herself. Not wanting to miss out on the action, Pete equalled the bet.

"Lucky last," Pete stated as he placed the final card face-up on the table. He saw Myka's lip twitch at one corner, but she placed four chips in the centre with bravado. Leena paused for a moment, her eyes flicking between the cards in the centre, those in her hand, and the faces of her opponents.

"Fold," she said reluctantly.

Pete put forth a convincing grin, grabbed a stack of chips and dumped them in the middle. "Raise."

Myka cocked one eyebrow at him, a challenging grin on her face. "I'll match it," she said, counting out her chips as she placed them in the pot.

Pete's face dropped the slightest amount, but he recovered quickly. "Check."

Myka sat a little straighter in her seat and placed her cards on the table with a flourish. "Full house."

The three women turned to Pete expectantly.

"I got nothin'," Pete said, flipping his hand over. "Just trying to bluff my way through."

"Much like real life," Myka claimed with a big smile on her face, scooping the winnings towards her.

XXXXXXXXXX

After several rounds of playing, a few things became apparent to Claudia: Myka and Leena were definite card sharks; the more tired the others became, the louder they got; and she was entirely too sober on her own birthday.

"BRB, guys," Claudia muttered as she rose from the table. "Anyone need stuff from the kitchen?"

"Cookies!" Pete spat out, as though he might miss out if his response were delayed.

"More drinks?" Claudia asked.

"Just some water," Leena said. "I must be tired, because I'm feeling tipsy."

"Me too," Myka agreed. "How strong were those Pina Colada's?" she asked Leena. "I feel like I've had five of them."

Leena grimaced. "Maybe I was a bit heavy handed, but not that much!"

"Just milk for me," Pete said. "I have to wash down all those cookies with something."

"Don't look at my cards while I'm gone," Claudia said, waggling her fingers at them.

She trotted into the kitchen as Leena dealt out the next hand. She glanced at the glow-in-the-dark hands on her watch: it was almost midnight. She fiddled with one of the dials on the side, and a bright LED light emanated from the face. She smiled in satisfaction at her alteration to the watch while she found a tray. In all the excitement of the night, she had forgotten about the invention, resorting to using the candles. _How archaic,_ she thought.

Even though the power had been out for several hours, the fridge still felt cool inside when she opened it. She grabbed herself a Coke, poured the milk into a short, wide glass – so Pete could dunk his cookies – and placed the pitcher of water next to two more glasses. As she passed the counter, she scooped the packet of cookies up to add to the load, expertly balancing the items as she made her way back into the living room.

"Hey, no yawning," Claudia ordered as she sat down.

"Sorry," Leena said through a yawn, setting Myka off as well.

"The night is young," Claudia said as she passed the glasses around.

"But we are not," Leena said, giving her a wink.

"Well, you could have opted for a Coke to keep you awake," Claudia said. She scanned the table. "Where did you put Arty's homebrew?"

Leena tilted her chair back until she could reach the bookcase, grabbing the bottle from the top.

"You sure about that?" Myka asked. "Who knows how strong Arty makes that stuff."

Claudia shrugged. "This can be a test run." She poured the vodka until the shot glass was half full, then filled the remainder with Coke.

"Well, don't come crying to me with a burnt throat," Pete said through a mouthful of choc-chip cookie.

She took a swig, waited for a few moments, then licked her lips. "Seems fine."

Myka was giving Pete one of her looks.

"What?!" he asked.

"You are dropping crumbs everywhere," she stated, waving her hand in his general direction. He licked his finger and tapped it on the table until the crumbs stuck to him, then shoved his finger back in his mouth. Myka screwed her nose up at him. "You are disgusting."

XXXXXXXXXX

In the space of three quarters of an hour, Myka's and Leena's side of the table had significant amounts of chips on them, while Pete and Claudia were down their last dozen each.

"It would appear the end is nigh," Myka said, attempting to twirl one of the chips between her fingers, but the action lost its effect when she dropped it on the table.

Claudia had folded at the start of the round, and was lazing back in her chair, sipping from the shot glass as she watched her colleagues.

Myka seemed pleased with herself, an almost dreamy look on her face as she stared at her cards. Pete seemed to have gotten a second wind, fidgeting in his chair while waiting for Leena's bid. Leena was looking at Pete intently, even if her eyelids were getting droopy, and each time she blinked, it took a little longer for her eyes to open.

"Uh, Leena, would you by any chance be reading my aura to help you," Pete asked suspiciously.

"That would be cheating."

Pete still looked confused. "Ok, that still hasn't actually answered my question."

Leena merely smirked in response.

"Okay, now I don't trust you," Pete said jovially.

"Then my poker face must be working," Leena responded.

Pete took a deep breath as Leena turned the last card on the table.

"All in," Pete declared, sliding all of his chips into the middle.

"You don't think I'm going to let you get away that easily, do you?" Myka asked, slurring slightly as she spoke. She matched his bet.

"I'll let you two battle it out," Leena decided as she stifled a yawn.

Myka flashed the cards in her hand: six and jack of diamonds. "Flush."

"Great hand," Pete conceded, with a bow of his head, giving her a pretentious clap. She gave a triumphant grin, her hand eagerly shooting out to claim her prize. Pete's hand reached out, clamping down on her wrist. "Great hand…if I didn't have," he paused for dramatic effect, then flipped his cards over, "four of a kind!"

Pete swept his forearm across the table, shovelling the chips towards himself. Myka pursed her lips, but couldn't help grinning when Pete rose from his chair to do an impromptu victory dance.

"Oh yeah, who's the man?" he chanted as he made a poor attempt at doing the moonwalk. He started doing a lap of the table, shimmying past Myka and Leena, and garnering a high-five from Claudia as he passed her. To an outside observer, it would have appeared that he had won the whole game.

Leena rolled her eyes at Pete's dancing skills as she put her elbow on the table and rested her head in the palm of her hand.

Pete was still shuffling backwards when his backside bumped into the bookcase, causing several books to fall off with a thud.

"Okay, Pete, I think we've established you won the last round," Myka said, getting up from her seat and bending down to help replace the books. "You should stop before you break something."

"Don't be a spoil-sport," Pete replied, still bouncing his way around the living room.

As Myka stood up to put a book back on the shelf, Pete grabbed her hand and started spinning with her around the room.

"Nice moves, Lattimer," Claudia yelled out.

Myka humoured him for a few moments, before pulling free. "Okay, enough spinning, you'll make me sick."

She wobbled back to the book case and was starting to bend down to retrieve the books when she lost her balance. She put her hand out to steady herself, but instead managed to knock several more books onto the floor, along with a lamp.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Pete asked.

"I think so," she replied, her hand rubbing at her eyes as though it would help improve the blurriness.

"Maybe you had too much to drink," he said.

"Maybe you've had too much sugar," she shot back, smirking at his footwork.

"Never," he retorted as he danced his way over and picked up the lamp.

"Pee break," Claudia announced, her bladder suddenly reminding her of how much fluid she had consumed. She downed the vodka and Coke mix in her shot glass then got up and started heading towards the bathroom. "Try not to destroy any more furniture or set anything on fire while I'm gone."

The last thing she heard was a distinct shattering sound and an 'oops' from Pete as she disappeared around the corner.

XXXXXXXXXX

"We'll clean it up later," Pete assured Myka. "It will be much easier when the lights come back on."

"I am so sorry, Leena." Myka turned to her friend, but Leena was fast asleep, her head resting on the pile of cards in front of her. Myka screwed up her nose as she looked at the pieces of ceramic on the floor. "We are so busted when she wakes up."

"There has to be like twenty lamps in this place, I bet she won't even notice," Pete said with a stupid smile on his face, kicking the remnants under the couch.

Myka tried maintaining her disbelieving look, but then gave Pete an impish grin. "I think this is the same as the one in my bedroom." She peered critically at the lamp shade, then leaned towards Pete cupping her hand as she whispered conspiratorially in his ear. "I'll grab the one from my room and swap them."

Pete clicked his fingers. "Excellent idea, Agent Bering." He scooped the lamp shade from the floor and started following Myka to the stairwell.

The thunder was getting quieter and the rain had settled to a light shower.

"Hey, Myka, look…party hat." Myka turned to face Pete just as a strobe of sheet lightning illuminated the room. He had the lamp shade on his head, and was pulling a stupid face.

Myka burst out laughing, then quickly covered her mouth, not wanting to wake Leena. "What is with you tonight?" she asked. "You are even more crazy than usual - if that is even possible."

"I'm just feeling really buzzed for some reason," Pete admitted. "Maybe it's all the electricity in the air. What is with _you_? You never laugh at my jokes."

"Well enjoy my good mood while it lasts."

As the agents passed the table, Pete made a grab for the final cookie. Myka intercepted at the last minute, grabbing it from the plate.

Pete was wide-eyed. "But you don't even _like_ cookies!"

"You have clearly had enough sugar for the night. I am doing you a favour."

Pete made a grab for the cookie, but Myka pulled her hand back until it was out of reach. She took a few steps back into the hallway. As she stumbled backwards, she giggled at Pete's attempts to jump and snatch the cookie as she raised her arm above her head. Heels were giving her the slight height advantage.

Myka kept inching her way backwards with her arm raised until her back bumped into the staircase. A victorious grin emerged on Pete's face when he realised she was trapped. Myka looked at Pete, then at the cookie in her hand, then back to Pete again. Then a challenging smirk spread across her face. Before Pete could react, she bit the cookie in half, chewing it ostentatiously.

Pete grabbed her wrist, but she had a vice grip on the remaining half. "You know, it's really rude not to share," Pete pointed out.

"Make me," Myka retorted, and she crumpled the rest of the cookie in her fist.

Pete's mouth hung open in bewilderment as he watched the crumbs fall to the floor.

Myka felt herself swaying slightly and was actually glad Pete was still holding her by the wrist to help steady her, not that she was going to let him in on that little fact.

"Wow, this chocolate is _so good_. It's really a shame you missed out," Myka boasted as she licked some remnants off her lips. She was expecting a berating retort, so she was totally unprepared when he suddenly leant forward, and his lips pressed against hers. Her eyes widened in surprise and she could hear a voice in her head telling her to pull back but her body seemed to be enjoying the moment and rebelling against the command. Her eyes closed involuntarily and she lost her concept of time, until she heard the thud of a door closing and footsteps halting abruptly.

"Eww, it's like seeing a brother and sister kiss," Claudia said.

Pete and Myka both jumped back at the sound, wide eyed and staring at each other.

And a gruff voice from the direction of the front door said: "Looks like the party is in full swing."

XXXXXXXXXX

Arty placed his hat and coat on the rack with slow deliberation. As he turned back to the trio, he noticed the lampshade abandoned on the floor, and that Pete and Myka had shuffled a couple of feet apart. Claudia stood behind them, the thin shard of light from her watch illuminating the small space.

"What on Earth has been going on while I was gone?" Arty asked.

Pete and Myka looked sideways at each other, then decided that staring at the floor was a much safer option.

"Yeah, what has gotten into you two?" Claudia asked. "Honestly, Arty, it's like I am the only responsible adult here tonight," she said giving Arty a reassuring smile.

"I have no idea," said Pete scratching the back of his head nervously. "I'm just feeling really amped." He looked at Arty suspiciously. "Is this weather event Warehouse related? Maybe it has made us all go a little bit crazy."

"It's a plain old, run-of-the-mill thunderstorm," Arty said, arms folded in front of him as though waiting for a more revealing answer.

"No, something is not right," Myka piped up her cheeks flushed pink. She swayed a little and Pete automatically put his arm around her waist to help steady her. She looked down at his hands, then pointedly back at him.

He promptly let go.

"Aww, look, Myka's blushing," Claudia piped up, thoroughly enjoying the awkwardness.

"I'm really hot," Myka said and started unbuttoning the cardigan she was wearing.

Pete couldn't help chuckling.

"Okay," Claudia said, grabbing Myka by the arm and leading her back into the living room, "I think you need to sit down." She guided her to the couch, and Myka fell into the cushions.

Arty ushered Pete into the room, then noticed Leena still propped up in her seat, fast asleep with her head resting on the table. He gently shook her shoulder.

"What?" Leena said groggily, lifting her head to reveal the Queen of Hearts precariously stuck to her forehead. She slowly blinked a few times before laying her head back down with a groan and fell back asleep.

Arty huffed and turned around. Myka had passed out on the couch, her head lolled back. Pete was resting against her shoulder, snoring slightly.

"Looks like it's just you and me, old man," Claudia concluded. "Obviously this lot can't keep up with me."

"Have you been drinking?" Arty asked.

Claudia rolled her eyes. "Of course. It's my 21st."

"What did you have?"

"Pina Colada's. But Pete's was a mocktail," she assured him.

"They are all acting like they are drunk," Arty said, a confused look on his face.

"No way," Claudia said. "I've had way more than them and I feel fine."

Arty shot a look at her. "What else?"

"Just some JD," she said, "and maybe a bit of your vodka."

"How much?"

"Umm," Claudia looked at the bottle on the table and gave him a guilty shrug. "Maybe a quarter of a bottle?"

"What?!" Arty shouted.

"Whoa, don't get your panties in a knot," Claudia said. "It isn't that strong." As if to prove her point, she closed her eyes and touched her finger to her nose. "See? As stable as ever."

"Not that strong?" Arty reiterated. "That is triple distilled, 176 proof. That much should knock your head off."

"Maybe someone has watered it down?" Claudia offered weakly.

"No, no, no," Arty mumbled. "This isn't making any sense."

Claudia picked up the bottle, surveying it for any unusual markings.

"This has artifact written all over it," Arty murmured. He seemed lost in his own little world, his brow furrowed in concentration and his eyes skimming the room. "Is there anything else, maybe something Pete and Myka bought today?"

"Uh oh," Claudia uttered, realisation dawning on her. "Maybe one of the gifts I got is a little, umm, out-of-the-box."

Arty raised a questioning eyebrow.

Claudia gave him a placating smile as she edged towards the table. "I don't know how he got his hands on it, but Joshua sent me this shot glass." She reached out to the offending glass.

"Don't touch it!" Arty shouted, hastily shoving his hand in the pocket of his trousers and pulling out a purple glove. "And what is the significance of this particular shot glass?"

"It's the prop used in Raiders of the Lost Ark," Claudia explained. "From the scene…"

"…where Marion drinks her opponent under the table?" Arty finished.

Claudia screwed up her nose guiltily. "Bingo."

"Grab me a bag from my jacket."

Claudia hurried to the coat rack and found a shiny silver bag in the top pocket of Arty's jacket. She made her way back into the room, arms holding out the opened bag. As Arty dropped the glass in the bag, the pair squinted as the object sparked and hissed for a few moments.

"Well I guess that really was the problem," Claudia admitted.

Arty nodded knowingly. "I've seen this type of artifact before, especially props from a scene that needed to be shot several times. The object seems to become imbued with the essence of the scene."

"It's almost like every drink I had affected everyone else at the table instead of me."

"Exactly," Arty agreed. "Not an object we need wreaking havoc in the world."

They looked at their colleagues, all deeply asleep. "How long do you think they'll be out?" Claudia asked.

"The vodka alone will take hours to wear off. And I don't know about you, but these old bones have no chance of getting Pete up those stairs."

"Even with the help of these scrawny arms?" Claudia offered, poking her bicep.

Arty merely chuckled. "Help me move Leena onto the other sofa and let them sleep it off."

The pair each took one of Leena's arms and draped it around their necks, carrying her over to the spare sofa before laying her down. She mumbled something incoherent but didn't stir.

"New house rule: suspect presents must be screened before being used," Arty said.

"You might have some trouble fitting the amp in a bag," Claudia wryly pointed out.

"I could always bring home some purple goo." Claudia looked horrified at Arty's suggestion, and he waited a few moments before giving her a lopsided grin. "I think _that_ should be pretty safe."

He started blowing out the candles and Claudia followed suit.

"You know, you didn't need to stop the party just because the old grump got home."

Claudia gave him a cheeky smile. "But you're just in time for the cleanup."

"Don't push your luck," Arty said with a smile.

The wind had stilled outside and the only sound was the slight snores of Pete and the odd mumble from Leena and Myka.

"I wonder if they will even remember what happened by tomorrow morning?" Arty said.

"Don't worry," Claudia said, looking at Pete and Myka curled up on the couch. "I'll be sure to remind them." She gave him a mischievous smile. "Constantly."


End file.
